


Art for The Yellow Brick Road serie

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired By, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Inspired by the serie Yellow Brick Road written by jane_x80.http://archiveofourown.org/series/545161After years of unrequited love, Tony decides to leave after Gibbs pushes him away (story set in s13). Inspired by Sara Bareilles' performance of Goodbye Yellow Brick Road.





	Art for The Yellow Brick Road serie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Get the Show on the Road (aka The Meet Cute)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509378) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Cette pièce d'art a été réalisée avec le logiciel GIMP et inspirée par la série Yellow Brick Road écrite par jane_x80.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from jane_x80:
> 
> The series is not in chronological order. If the stories were to be ordered chronologically, it would be (approximately):  
> 1\. Get the Show on the Road (aka The Meet Cute)  
> 2\. End of the Road  
> 3\. Her Dad's Boyfriend  
> 4\. The Path Forward  
> 5\. Hit the Road  
> 6\. Yellow Brick Road


End file.
